Things Add doesn't have knowledge of part 2
by Hellcat77
Summary: The title speaks everything. Read the first part and then read this sequel. Also this story is also a welcome for Rose in NA at the end. Mostly it's just Add(MM)XAra(Asura). Also Eun plays a part in the lemon. Read it if you want. Don't want to read it then ignore it. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for sexual content... This fanfiction is filled with sexual content
**Hi guys! I know I haven't been writing fanfics lately. Like I said in one of my fanfictions that I write fanfics when I feel like it. Since there is nothing else to do I thought I would write one. Anyways here are the classes:**

 **Add: Mastermind**

 **Ara: Asura**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Rose: Base (She just came out in NA so no job classes)**

 **(This is the continuation of "Things Add doesn't have knowledge of" so if you didn't read that fanfic please don't read this one)**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual content so if you are younger then 18 then please don't read this**

* * *

Add was working in his lab... As usual. It was midnight and Add was currently working on 'Apocalypse'. Add yawned "I need another cup of coffee..." He said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the lab door. When he opened the door he saw Ara with a lusty look. "Hi Add~ Aren't you forgetting something?" Ara said in a sing-sang voice. Add sweat dropped knowing what was going to happen.

"Ara not now. Maybe tomorrow?" Add asked clearly trying to get out of the situation. Ara pouted "But you said this morning that you will satisfy me later and told me to let you focus on your project". _'Damn she's cute'_ Add thought "Well...". "Please Add!?" Ara said lifting her left leg up slightly to try and act cute and sexy. Add blushed F-fine".

Ara then took Add's hand and dragged him towards her room through the Hamel Castle hallways. After they got in her room Ara quickly closed the door and pushed Add roughly on the bed so she is on top of him. "Aren't you a bit exited?" Add smirked. Ara gave a lusty look "I need to be satisfied". Saying that Ara smashed her lips against Add's.

Add grabbed Ara by the waist and switched there positions. "Now look who's exited" Ara giggled. Add ignored the comment went back to making out with her. Ara traced her hands along Add's chest and behind his neck then his hair. _'They are so soft!' 'I agree. I did not expect a human's hair to be this soft and for him being this-' 'Eun are you in love with Add as well!?' 'No. I am just enjoying the moment'_

Add broke the kiss and he took heavy breathes he and Ara didn't realize they were lacking. "I hate being clothed when I am hot" Ara breathed in Add's ear. "Then why not take it off?" Add replied. Ara and Add both undressed each other and threw their clothes on the ground. Then Ara pinned Add on the bed. "Hey Add. Eun wants to have fun too so do you mind if she takes over here and there?" Ara asked.

Add thought about it for a second "Hmm... I don't know exactly. I haven't done this before" Came Add's reply. It was now Ara's turn to sweat drop. "Add how old were you when you fell in the abandoned library?" Ara asked. Add thought for a moment then said "It's been a long time... So long I don't remember but I am pretty sure I was trapped before I hit puberty or sometime later I hit puberty"

Ara sighed. She had a lot of teaching to do. "I did have lewd dreams though" Add said. Ara's spirit rose. "But it was about Nasods having sex" Add said sheepishly. Ara face palmed and sighed again. "OK... Toy with my breasts and suck on my nipples" Ara said blushing. She had dreams about it and Eun explained it to her when she wondered why was her body acting strangely. Boy did she have nightmares.

Add did what he was told and Ara moaned slightly. Add smirked liking the sound and doing it more. Ara's moans grew as she dug her fingers in his soft long hair and pushed his head in her breast. Add then pinned Ara and continued doing it. _'Ara remember the dream you had last night?' 'Yes- Ah! -Eun?'  'Tell Add what to do according to how the dream went'_

"Add... Now kiss my neck while toying with my breasts with both hands" Ara said. Add pinned Ara down and did as he was told. "Ah! Now... Bite the left- Ah! -side of my- Mmh! -neck" Ara said between moans. Add stopped kissing Ara's neck. "You sure Ara?" Add asked. "Yes!" Ara said a bit too desperately. Add then bit left side of Ara's neck but not too hard knowing that he was not supposed to.

Ara then moaned a bit louder. "OK- Ah! -Now kiss down towards- Hmm! -My private area" Ara moaned. Add kissed down towards Ara's private area. "Now... Toy with it and do whatever you want" Ara said hoping he would know what to do. Add became a little confused by it and thought for a second. At first poked the little bump above her private and it earned him a moan.

Add then started rubbing it earning more moans. _'So that happens... What happened if I do this?'_ Add said and started rubbing Ara's vagina while rubbing the little bump with his thumb which earned him louder moans. Add looked up to see Ara toying with her own breasts eyes closed and enjoying the intense feeling. Add stared at her vagina while rubbing it and he experimentally licked it out of instinct which also earned him a moan.

Add smirked and continued licking it. After a few moments Add put a finger in her vagina which also earned him a moan but louder one. Add licked and rubbed and thrusts his fingers in Ara's vagina for a while. "Add- Ah! -stop now it's- Argh! -my turn!" Ara said between her moans. Add stopped and looked at her. "What exactly are yo-" Add got interrupted when suddenly he was on his back while Ara was between his legs looking awestruck at Add's big penis.

Add blushed. "I didn't expect it to be so big considering how scrawny you are" Ara said. Add scowled at that. _'I didn't expect it to be this big either considering him... Humans are strange'_. Ara licked Add's penis from the bottom to the top. Add shuddered at the feeling. Ara then put the head of Add's penis in her mouth and started sucking it. Add grunted as Ara put his penis in his mouth.

Ara started sucked and licked Add's penis clearly enjoying doing it. Ara tried to deepthroat it but she couldn't fit it all the way in. _'Ara now can I have fun with it? I am losing my patience'_ _'Sure Eun but I am taking his virginity' 'As you wish'_.

Ara's hair turned white and fox ears and nine fox tails appeared on Ara. "Ara wha-?" Add said but got interrupted. "It's Eun. Didn't Ara tell you that I will be having fun too?" Eun said smirking. Lust clearly shown in her eyes as she licked and sucked Add's penis. Add grunted and enjoyed the feeling. Eun's tails swayed as she sucked Add's penis.

Eun then tried deepthroating Add's penis and to Ara and Add's surprise she swallowed Add's penis. Eun gagged a bit then started bobbing her head up and down Add's full length getting used to it. Eun took the penis out of her mouth and looked at Add. "I should let Ara take over now" Eun said as her hair turned white and the fox ears and tails vanished.

Ara scowled. "How can Eun deepthroat you while I can't?" Ara pouted. Add chuckled. "Ara she maybe better then you but you are my favorite" Add said. Ara smiled and lied down on her back and parted her legs. "Now are you gonna put it in or what?" Ara said lustfully. Add gave a confused look trying to figure out what he is supposed to do next. Ara sighed "Put your penis in my vagina gently OK?".

Add nodded and slowly put slid his penis in Ara's vagina. He came across an obstacle and he looked at Ara. "What's this?" Add asked. Ara looking annoyed replied "Just push your penis in further and break it. But it will hurt so you will have to wait until I get used to the pain". Add nodded and pushed in breaking Ara's hymen. Ara closed her eyes a pained expression on her face. Add waited.

Ara then opened her eyes and nodded. Add slide his penis in further. At first it felt strange to Add but then he felt it was a good feeling. Ara moaned and toyed with her breasts. Add started going faster and Ara's moans increased. "Yes Add! Faster! Harder!" Ara shouted. Add kissed Ara and toyed with her breasts. Add felt a familiar feeling he felt when he had the dream about Nasods having sex.

But Add was too much into the increasing pleasure that he didn't give a second thought to it. "Ah! Add! I am going to cum! I know you are too so do it with me!" Ara yelled. Add and Ara orgasm together with Ara's loud and final moan and Add collapsed on the bed. Add closed his eyes and felt some shifting on the bed. Then he felt more moans and something rub against his penis.

Add opened his eyes to find Eun rubbing her vagina against his penis. "Don't go to sleep yet lover boy. You still have to pleasure me" Eun said lustfully. Add groaned "Can I take a break?". "No breaks. You don't take break when you are working on a Nasod technology do you? I am surprised you still didn't get any glasses" Eun said and smirked as Add's penis got erected again.

Eun then supported Add's penis to her vagina and slowly lowered down. "Mmh... Now that felt good" Eun said lustfully. Eun started bouncing on Add's penis slowly at first but her pace got faster as the time passed. Add started toying and sucking Eun's breasts as her moans got louder. Eun put her hands on Add's shoulder to support herself.

 _'Ara he can be your man but do you mind if I kiss him? I am really horny at the moment'_ _'Fine if you dare try and steal Add-!' 'Relax. I don't want him anyways'_. Eun pushed Add down and started making out with him while bouncing up and down his penis. Add surprised at first gave in and toyed with Eun's breasts. Add and Eun felt their orgasms coming close.

Add broke the kiss "I think I am going to..." Add paused not knowing what it is but knew that Eun knew what he meant. "Mrgh! Me too!" Eun yelled. With one last bounce Eun and Add orgasm closing their eyes as they did. Eun soon collapsed on Add after it was finished and Eun let Ara take over again. "Maybe... We should... Do it... Again" Ara panted. "Yeah..." Add replied they both fell asleep still in the position they were in too tired to move.

* * *

[Time: Morning, 7:00AM. Location: Outside Add's room]

It was dark in Add's room. Suddenly Add's bedroom door opened and there came two figures. "Huh... He is not here either..." A voice said sounding like Elsword. "Well maybe we should go wake up Ara then. She is the only other person not awake and we will find Add later." Said the other unknown figure who had a feminine voice.

Both figures walked down the hallway to Ara's bedroom. Elsword opened the door "Ara wake up. I want to introduce you to our new member Rose-". Elsword stopped mid sentence. "What happened?" The other figure named Rose with blonde hair peeked through Elsword's shoulder and her face turned red. Elsword slowly closed the door. "Let me show you around some more!" Elsword turned around with a nosebleed and started walking down the hallway.

* * *

 **Guess I updated the story a little too late huh? Well I have my troubles and distractions plus I didn't feel like making any fanfictions. Well here ya go.**

 **Rose: Worst. Welcome. EVER!**

 **Add: Calm down!**

 **Me: Uhh... Guys-**

 **Rose: You are telling ME to CALM DOWN!?**

 **Me: *Opens his mouth to speak but gets beaten to it***

 **Add: I AM! I DON'T WANT TO PICK A FIGHT!  
**

 **Rose: NEITHER DO I!**

 **Ara: BOTH OF YOU!**

 **Rose and Add: *Calms down***

 **Me: Anyways... Bye and maybe I will write another fanfiction**


End file.
